Firework
by Ceri Moriarty
Summary: Matthew's having a bad day. Gil's there to make it better. Gakuen AU, the same as Concern for a Tsundere and Roma no Tomato, PruCan.


a/n: Yes. More Valentine's fluff. This time for Prussia/Canada.

Disclaimer: Prussia is awesome/Maples are red/These characters/Didn't come from my head

This is AU, same gakuen universe as Roma no Tomato and Concern for a Tsundere, same day, just later.

This author believes that you, reader, should listen to "Firework" by…um…this author doesn't remember. Or at least find the lyrics. Because they fit PruCan like whoa. Specifically, Prussia singing to Canada.

For my very own Prussia, who is like a sister to me (but is not actually my sister). She knows who she is, one would hope. (She calls me Iggy. Enough of a hint?)

_Hetalia!_

Matthew sighed as he piled his books into his backpack at the end of the day. It had been a rather trying day, starting from the very beginning—as a prank, his brother had stolen his alarm clock, and as a result he'd missed breakfast completely in an(unsuccessful) attempt not to be late. His teachers had been unusually grouchy that day. In Physics class, they'd gotten their quizzes back, and he'd scored forty percent on his. The glop they'd served at lunch that day had been particularly inedible and they'd been playing American football in gym. To top it all off, today was Valentine's Day, and his boyfriend of a little over two months, Gilbert, had apparently forgotten. At this moment, all Matthew wanted to do was go home and curl up in his room with his favourite book, a pint of maple ice cream, and his stuffed polar bear whose name he could never remember.

Shouldering his bag, he turned, only to see Gilbert standing _right there_.

"Good afternoon, Gil," he greeted coolly but cordially. "Didn't see you there. Skipping again, eh?"

Gilbert shook his head, then seemed to reconsider. "Well, if you want to get _technical_ about it…yeah, I was, but it was for a good cause."

Rather skeptically, Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm serious," Gilbert assured him. "Anyway…uh…you free tonight?"

Wondering where this was going, Matthew nodded slowly. It wasn't like he had homework to do—well, homework that he _wanted_ to do.

Gilbert grinned his trademark devil-may-care grin. "Excellent! So, Birdie, how 'bout a date? You me, movie, dinner, a walk in the park?"

Matthew didn't quite know whether to smile or sigh in exasperation, so he did both. "Sure thing, Gil."

_Hetalia!_

They saw some horrifically gory slasher film, with Gilbert laughing at the blood and Matthew commenting sarcastically on the cheesy acting and effects.

After the movie, they went for dinner at the nice little diner that served breakfast all day. They both ordered enormous stacks of pancakes and stole forkfuls from each other, chatting rather aimlessly about inconsequential things are laughing over stupid jokes.

The door of the diner swung shut behind them as they made their way down the sidewalk in the crisp evening air. They wandered without a destination in mind in companionable silence until Gilbert suddenly suggested, "Hey, let's go to the park."

Matthew agreed, and they directed their feet towards the sprawl of grass, woods, and playground they had in mind.

_Hetalia!_

They paused briefly at the old playground—an ancient swing-set, a slide, and a teeter-totter or two.

"Almost feels like we're kids again, eh?" Matthew remarked, drifting back and forth on one of the swings.

"Heh, it kinda does," Gilbert agreed from his perch atop the slide. Suddenly, he slid down and jumped to his feet. "C'mon, Birdie," he said, "I've got a surprise for you."

Wondering (again) exactly what Gilbert was up to, Matthew followed.

Gilbert led them to a small clearing, which bordered on a duck pond. At that time, all the ducks were asleep, so it was completely empty.

"Wait here," Gilbert commanded, and Matthew seated himself comfortably on the ground, watching the stars appear one by one. Gilbert rustled around in the bushes for a while, then there was an abrupt, loud _bang_ and a point of light shot towards the sky. It exploded in a shower of red-and-white sparks. Wide-eyed, Matthew stared as explosion after explosion filled the sky with light.

Eventually, he turned his startled expression towards Gilbert, who had snuck up behind him while he was distracted by the fireworks. "What—Gil, what _is_ this?"

Gil smiled. It wasn't his usual insane grin; instead, it was something softer, gentler. "This is why I skipped today," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. He sat down beside his boyfriend. "It's also my Valentine's present to you."

"But—why?" Matthew asked, still flabbergasted that someone would go to such lengths for him.

"Because you're _so_ worth it," Gilbert answered. "So, how 'bout it? Will you be my Valentine?" When he was met with no answer, he continued with, "Or did you really think I'd forgotten?"

Rendered incapable of speech through sheer joy, Matthew decided to express his love by tackling Gilbert to the ground and kissing him like nothing else mattered—because really, in that moment, nothing else did.

_Hetalia!_

a/n: Sappy ending is sappy. Romantic!Gilbert is fun to write, and also very awesome. (Then again, Gil is always awesome. He's _Prussia_.) Also, Matthew's day got a lot better.

The goofy scene breaks are back, because I liked them so much.

Somehow, all these Valentine's fics involve a gift of some sort. Yes, _all_ of them.

I hope you liked it, Reader! Please do tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
